


Вот моя рука, мое сердце, мое горло, мое запястье

by miloserdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, PWP, наконец-то я опустилась до флаффа, сфотай типа название из сайкена будто здесь есть отсылочки а не просто тейбл секс, так держать блять
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: - Неро, - насмешливо говорит Данте, придерживая его запястья над головой. – Тебя что, в приходской школе не научили вежливости? Ты что, не знаешь как попросить?





	Вот моя рука, мое сердце, мое горло, мое запястье

**Author's Note:**

> все как всегда для @ksobakaa

\- Неро, - говорит Данте, и от звука его собственного имени Неро ведет. – Я хочу слышать.

Это, блядь, просто невыносимо и чудовищно унизительно. Одно дело, когда они яростно сталкиваются в перепалке, а потом кто-то из них притягивает другого к себе, сжимая ворот в кулаке – это быстро начинается и быстро заканчивается. И совсем другое, если Неро приходится думать о том, что происходит, и осознанно проходить это все – и уже тем более _проговаривать._

Они не говорят о том, что между ними случается – о нет, они не говорят, но Данте, конечно хватает тупости отпускать шутки на грани, за которые Неро хочется его задушить.

Хочется прижать его к ближайшей стене и посмотреть, готов ли он подкрепить свои слова действием.

Но задушить, конечно, хочется больше.

Они даже не раздевались ни разу толком, а самое близкое к горизонтальному положению, до которого они доходили был гребаный письменный стол в офисе Данте. Гребаный – потому что на нем всегда находилось что-то, что впивалось Неро в спину. Находится и сегодня, судя по ощущениям, сегодня на спине у него останется красный продолговатый след от забытой под бумагами обоймы.

\- Неро, - насмешливо говорит Данте, придерживая его запястья над головой. – Тебя что, в приходской школе не научили вежливости? Ты что, не знаешь как попросить?

Неро буквально задыхается от ярости на секунду.

 _Пожалуйста,_ говорит он у себя в голове _, пожалуйста, Данте, прошу тебя._

\- Пошел ты, - говорит Неро вслух и извивается, пытаясь скинуть его с себя. – Пошел ты, старый…

Данте прижимает его локтем за шею, и Неро бессильно выдыхает, не способный закончить фразу. Данте наклоняется над ним и ведет дыханием, очерчивая линию челюсти. Неро пытается тяжело сглотнуть, но крепко давящий на горло локоть несколько затрудняет это действие, почти до боли.

\- Ладно, - говорит Данте, снова опираясь на обе руки над ним.

Неро с трудом подавляет жалкий звук, рвущийся из горла, тщетно желая, чтобы тяжесть вернулась обратно на шею.

\- Попробуем тебя разговорить по-другому, - продолжает Данте и без особых прелюдий сует руку ему за пояс штанов, и Неро прерывисто выдыхает.

Данте двигает рукой лениво и размеренно, умело обводя головку большим пальцем.

\- Надумал что-нибудь сказать?

\- Сними перчатку, - выдавливает из себя Неро, пытаясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно.

\- Кое-чего не хватает, - пожимает плечом Данте.

\- Сними _гребаную_ перчатку.

\- Кто тебя научил таким словам? – насмешливо говорит Данте, и движение его руки почти останавливается. Неро прикусывает щеку, чтобы не издать стон разочарования.

Он откидывает голову на стол так, что затылок соприкасается с деревом с глухим стуком. Потом шумно выдыхает и говорит, глядя в потолок.

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Хороший мальчик, - говорит Данте и смеется. – Орден Меча мог сделать из тебя чертовски отличного алтарного служку.

Неро хочется ему врезать. Данте треплет его по щеке и заводит руку назад, вцепляется в короткие волосы на затылке, тянет почти до боли. Раньше, с длинными, было куда удобнее, но и так сойдет. Неро следует за ведущей его рукой и утыкается лбом ему в плечо – Данте быстро достает вторую руку из штанов, зубами сдирает перчатку и возвращает пальцы на место, ускоряя темп движения. Неро шумно выдыхает ему в шею, от контакта с голой кожей ладони его будто прошивает током.

Когда Неро вцепляется ему в плечи обеими руками, Данте стаскивает с него штаны и подтягивает чуть ближе к себе, так, что бедра сьезжают к самому краю стола. Он с силой ведет по внешней стороне бедра рукой, и Неро сжимает руки на его спине еще сильнее, когда чувствует, как Данте входит, заполняя его до предела. И…

И все.

Твою мать.

Неро отстраняется от его плеча, чтобы глянуть на лицо Данте, на котором все та же самодовольная ухмылка. Кровь от их предыдущей драки, размазанная по лицу, уже подсохла, и Неро зло думает, что стоило бы подбавить еще. Он хмурится и нетерпеливо двигает бедрами, но Данте прерывает его движение, прижимая крепче к столу, обездвиживая.

\- Давай, Неро, - говорит Данте. – Я что-то не пойму, чего ты хочешь. Может, подскажешь?

Гребаный блядь господь и все его ангелы, думает Неро. За что ему это все.

Глаза у Данте совсем темные от расширенных зрачков, и внезапно сам Неро замечает, каких трудов ему стоит держаться. Он только раскрывает рот, чтобы указать на это, но Данте двигает бедрами вперед, и все мысли тут же улетучиваются из башки Неро.

Ему надо больше, надо сильнее, надо _ближе_.

\- Ну же, Неро, - поддразнивает его Данте. – Давай, скажи вслух. Я же знаю, ты давно хотел мне это сказать.

И Неро говорит, выпаливает зло эту фразу, которая давно уже засела у него в голове и крутится, будто заевшая пластинка, будто заноза под ногтем.

На мгновение становится легче. А потом повисает такая звенящая тишина, что легкость тут же улетучивается.

Наверное, Данте все таки думал услышать _трахни меня уже наконец_. Сказать честно, Неро это и собирался сказать вначале.

\- Ты меня… _что_? – переспрашивает Данте и на лице у него такое искренне удивление, что Неро хочется провалиться через землю.

\- Заткнись, - говорит он через зубы.

\- _Любишь?_ – еще раз переспрашивает Данте все так же озадаченно.

Неро вырывает одну руку из чуть ослабевшей хватки и бьет его в лицо – коротко, без размаха. Данте даже не пытается увернуться, голова его чуть откидывается от удара, и из носа начинает течь тонкая кровавая струйка. Неро смотрит на нее завороженно – когда кровь достигает губ, Данте, наконец, поднимает руку, чтобы вытереть ее запястьем, растирая красное пятном до самой скулы.

Черт, думает Неро. Надо же мне было все так испортить. Проклятье.

\- Слушай, - неловко говорит он, отводя взгляд от губ Данте – хреновая идея, потому что теперь ему опять приходится смотреть в глаза, твою мать, да что ж такое. – Да я не это имел в виду..

Данте затыкает его своими губами, и Неро дышит ему в рот почти испуганно. Что если теперь они не смогут как раньше, что если он своей неловкой фразой прочертил между ними линию, которую не получится переступить, что если.

\- Я просто думал, что… - опять пытается заговорить он, когда они отлипают друг от друга, переводя дыхание.

\- Помолчи, - говорит ему Данте.

\- Но…

\- Черт, Неро, просто заткнись на минутку и дай мне сделать, что нужно.

Данте кладет ему ладонь под затылок и, уткнувшись в шею, начинает, наконец, двигаться – именно так, как Неро и хотел, именно с тем темпом и именно с той силой. Неро даже на какое-то мгновение забывает, что сказал, но когда вспоминает, снова заливается краской. Чтобы как-то сгладить неловкость, он, между вздохами, говорит:

\- Откуда ты можешь знать, - он делает перерыв во фразе, когда Данте задевает особо чувствительно. – Что мне нужно, - еще одна пауза и сдержанный стон, - если я так и не сказал?

Данте приподнимает голову, глядя ему в лицо, а потом –

 _Мать твою, да, чуть сильнее, да, в самый раз_ –

Кладет руку ему на горло и сжимает, не снижая темпа движения.

\- Я всегда знал, - говорит он ему в самое ухо.

 

 


End file.
